camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeolus' Cabin
Aeolus' Cabin Description Aeolus' cabin is made of grey bricks. They are always shifting in the wind. There is always a breeze on the inside. The floor is made of tiles, but looks like ever-shifting clouds. The ceiling is of swirling blues and greys. All the furniture inside shifts when the breeze hits them. Announcements ---- Residents Counselor # Erion Maze Lieutenant # Micah Bachelder Members # Ruth Solomon # Maximilian Erikson # Cathryn Black # Ivona Denisova # Thomas Richards # Bailey Zayden Wright Priest/Priestess (Only 1 Needed) #Aiolos Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Rider Murphy # Abbiee Hughes # Beatrice McKennett # Rory O'Brien # Vendetta Damelio Former # Melina Avenson (Left Camp) # Jared Young (Left Camp) # Anton Mazdin (Left) # Oliver Buchanan (Left Camp) # Jean Bellard (Left) # Sean Life (Ghost) # Kevin King # Makena Bristol # Maya Jenson Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Aeolus have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Aeolus have the ability to funnel weapons out of pure air which can be used for combat; only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the user. Defensive #Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Aeolus have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #While flying, Children of Aeolus move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly, as Aeolus was the King of the wind gods. Supplementary #Children of Aeolus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Aeolus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. 3 Months After Character Is Made #Children of Aeolus can use the wind to either surround themselves to block enemies and projectiles OR to surround an enemy trapping them within the winds. The longer they maintain the wind, the more it drains 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aeolus can create a massive tornado, about five times the size of the user, which can be used to violently assault others with strong winds and debris. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aeolus can shed their flesh and turn into pure wind, while in this state they are immune to attacks, can travel long distances in a fraction of the time, can knock enemies off their feet, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained, and the weaker they become. Traits #Make amazing meteorologists, as they know all the current weather going on in a certain area. Treaty with Other Cabins Notus' Cabin I, Kevin King, the most awesome demigod ever, have made a treaty with Notus' cabin, as wind must not be broken. * We are allied in any confrontation, argument, or fight. Zephyrus' Cabin I, Kevin King, the coolest demigod in the world, have made a treaty with Zephyrus' cabin, as wind must not be broken. * We are allied in any confrontation, argument, or fight. Boreas' Cabin I, Kevin King, the most amazing demigod in camp, have made a treaty with Boreas' cabin, as wind must not be broken. * We will ally with them in any fight. Prometheus' Cabin I, Kevin King, the most super duper demigod I know, have made a treaty with Prometheus' cabin. * We will help each other in fights. Poseidon's Cabin I, Kevin King, the best demigod in the universe, have made a treaty with Poseidon's cabin. * We will help each other in any confrontation, argument, or fight. Enemy Cabins None Category:Cabins Category:Children of Aeolus